There's a Place I Go for Breakfast Every Afternoon
by laceylove
Summary: I sometimes pick up the paper that’s about three weeks old, I don’t mind, I just smile and eat. She’s all that I come here for.' A one-shot based on The Waitress Song - Seth Sentry. Jasper's POV. AH, AU.


**A/N: This was inspired by a brilliant song by Aussie hip hop artist Seth Sentry. It's called The Waitress Song and when I heard it I could visualize everything. It was dying to be written. I do suggest you download the song; it reminds me of lovely, warm, summer Sunday afternoons, spent outside. **

**This is just quick and possibly really shit. Let me know what you think. Lovelove.**

I felt the sun on my bare back, rather than saw it as I usually did when I woke up. I always forgot to close the curtains because I was always too into whatever it was I was doing before I crashed. I rolled over in my queen bed and saw that the sun was indeed shining through the open curtains. I heard papers rustling as I moved about, they were the remnants of working late last night. My inspiration for new songs came at random times, like three o'clock in the morning.

I looked at my alarm clock; 1:30pm. Perfect, just enough time to have a shower and wander down to the café, just as she would be starting work. I flung back the covers and rubbed my hands over my face, pushing my unruly, blonde hair out of my eyes. I stretched my arms high above my head and stretched my legs out straight in front of me.

As I stood up I scanned my floor to locate some clean jeans, I grabbed boxers and a plain white tee and walked to the bathroom. While I was adjusting the water temperature I reminisced about my new obsession. The first time I'd ever gone to the café in the afternoon was because I'd gone on a massive bender with my DJ, Edward. It was after my first song release, the gig ended and we kept drinking. For a bloody long time. I hadn't woken up until three in the afternoon, starving and was in no state to cook for myself. So I'd made the five minute walk to the café and almost stopped dead as I took note of who was working. Jake waved from the kitchen and I barely managed a replying smile.

I took a seat near the back and gave my undivided attention to the menu so that I couldn't make a fool of myself by staring at her. I glanced up as I heard the bang and clatter of dishes; she was clearing plates from the bar and gave me a tentative smile as she noticed my gaze. I think I blushed as I quickly looked down. She wasn't very friendly, but definitely not rude. I recited my order and she brought it out for me quite some time later, even though I was the only person in the place. As I finished my not-quite-decent food, she came over and told me it was $5.95. As I gave her the cash and stood up she said bye to me and I left.

That was the beginning of my tradition, every afternoon I went to the café for breakfast, and to see her. We barely spoke, rarely even looked at each other, but I think I might have been in love with her. Ridiculous, I know, but it was true. It's stupid to love a woman who's basically a stranger but, I did.

I stepped out of the shower and dressed quickly; I pulled on some sneakers, grabbed my wallet and notepad and headed out. It was a beautiful sunny day, with those white, fluffy clouds spattered across the sky. It was just warm enough that my skin warmed but the cool breeze helped to make it comfortable. I walked into the café and said hi to her and took my usual seat. I took out my notepad and began to write a few rhymes, I knew she wouldn't disturb me. Sometimes we wouldn't speak for weeks, just being in each others company.

She brought over my usual breakfast after about twenty minutes of waiting. Bacon, a slice of toast and a long black. The coffee's rubbish, the bacon's hard to chew, and the toast is always soggy. The beans are always burnt and all the tables wobble. Edward always asked why I didn't just eat somewhere else whenever I complained about the disgusting coffee and cold bacon, but I used the excuse of it being so close to my flat. It wasn't true; I came down here just to see her. I sometimes pick up the paper that's about three weeks old, I don't mind, I just smile and eat. She's all that I come here for.

I watch as she stacks coffee cups on the shelf above her workspace. She inspects one closely and cleans it with her shirt; I smile and watch her more closely. Her mahogany hair flicked around her shoulders as she tided the bar and swept the floors. The way she moved through her work with practiced hands made my heard flutter. She wiped her hands on her apron and licked her lips as she surveyed the café. I stared at her lips, full and pink, looking ripe for ravishing. I looked up to her hazelnut eyes and sighed.

I didn't know her name, or number, but I sometimes wondered if she'd be my ideal girl. I took a moment to imagine us dating, going to half decent café's, and lazing around on weekends. Enjoying the silence of one another's company, waking up to her hazelnut eyes on mine, holding her and watching the sunrise when my insomnia played up. I shook my head and decided it wouldn't work. I didn't know anything about her, I never asked Jake about her. She might have a boyfriend, or a kid. Or not even like men. She might not even approve of my career choice, hip hop artist didn't sit well with my own Nan, and so I doubted her parents would like it much. Besides I wouldn't wanna risk losing the relationship we had. This relationship is built on breakfast; I smiled at the immature thought.

I left the money on the table and walked past her nodding my head. I opened the door and barely heard her whisper. "See you tomorrow, Jasper."


End file.
